It is becoming more common for vehicles to utilize lightweight components and designs in order to decrease vehicle weight in vehicle engines. However, strength and heat concerns must be addressed in order to maintain emissions standards and performance requirements. Accordingly, new designs of combustion engines and their components are desired.